villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eras
is the main antagonist of the 2019-2020 Super Sentai series Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. She is the ruler of Druidon Tribe, a race of monsters bent on conquering the world and destroying humanity. She is the entity who created all of the Druidon generals and as such is referred to as the Mother of the Druidons by the generals of the Tribe. Her existence only seems to be known to them, as the lower members of the tribe (like Kureon) were unaware of who she was and did not recognize her name initially. She is revealed to be sealed underneath the crust of the Earth, and only pulling out the Ryusoul Calibur could awaken him. Eras is referred as master by both of the active lead Druidon Generals on Earth, Pricious and Wizeru. It is later revealed that Eras is also the original creator of the Ryusoul Tribes, and that the Druidon Tribe was created by her to wipe out the Ryusoul Tribe. Her ultimate goal is to destroy both the Ryusoul Tribe and the Druidon Tribe and drain humanity of their energy to use to remake the world. She is voiced by Romi Park, who also voiced Pricious in the same series. Biography Past Nothing much is known about Eras or where she came from. In prehistoric times, she created the Ryusoul Tribe to protect and defend planet Earth, only for the Ryusoul Tribes to begin waging wars against each other that damaged the planet. Deeming the Ryusoul Tribes failed creations, Eras created the Druidon Tribe to wipe out the Ryusoul Tribe. However, the Druidon Tribe instead launched their own invasion of the Earth to dominate it and subjugate the Ryusoul Tribe. She was eventually sealed within the crust of the Earth by the Ryusoul Masters and was left their after the rest of the Druidon Tribe retreated into space following the extinction of the dinosaurs caused by meteors crashing into Earth. ''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger'' In modern era, the Druidon Tribe returned back to the Earth in order to reclaim it. After the second and final death of Gachireus, the Druidon generals on Earth had been discussing about RyusoulCalibur. Pricious revealed that as soon as Ryusoul Calibur was pulled out, the Great Power of Druidon would be awaken. Wizeru then realized that Pricious intended to revive Eras. Kureon, who attempted to become a top general of Druidon, was displeased when he learned about Eras' existence and decided to eradicate Ryusoulgers in order to get promoted. During her time sealed, Eras fused with the Ryusoul Calibur and was slowly draining its power, causing Setoh to instruct the Ryusoulgers to go and retrieve it before Eras drained the last of its power. Eras' sealed state was later discovered by Master Black, who found that Eras had fused with the Earth itself, enabling her to regenerate from the planet even if she was destroyed. After excavating the site where Pricious was sealed, Pricious asked Eras to add a new general to the Druidon's ranks. With her revival already imminent, Eras created the general Gunjoji to aid Pricious in fighting the Ryusoulgers. Gunjoji was soon followed by an identical "little brother", Gunjoji II. Eras eventually created a new Druidon general soon after, Yabasword. As Eras' revival became imminent, Yabasword went berserk and started attacking both the Druidons and the Ryusoulgers before growing giant and attempting to destroy anything in his path. After Pricious restrained Yabasword and brought him down to normal size, she then questioned Eras as to why he had begun attacking other Druidons instead of being "loyal". Eras then shot out a beam to Yabasword and freed him to continue attacking the other Druidons, causing Pricious to kill him by tearing his card. Pricious then demanded to Eras to know what was happening, to which Eras revealed to Pricious the truth about how the Ryusoul Tribe were creations of herself too and how the Druidon Tribe had originally been made to terminate the Ryusoul Tribe after they began warring with each other. After being defeated by the Ryusoulgers, Pricious returned to Eras and pleaded with her to create more siblings as the Ryusoulgers approached. After revealing to the Ryusoulgers the truth about the Ryusoul and Druidon Tribes, Pricious attempted to attack the Ryusoulgers again, only for Wizeru and Kureon to barge in and interrupt the fight. Wizeru and Kureon revealed to them all that Eras' goal was not only the destruction of the Ryusoul Tribe, but the Druidon Tribe as well for waging their own campaign to dominate the planet. Soon after revealed this however, Eras fully awakened and shot out a beam of light that pierced through Kureon and killed Pricious. Eras then absorbed Pricious into herself and revealed her true form, declaring that she would remake the planet, before blinding the others in the room with a flash of light. Growing giant, Eras caused every human in the world to fall asleep and placed them inside dreams where their greatest wishes were fulfilled. However, with help from Kureon, the Ryusoulgers manage to reawaken and went to confront Eras, but were unable to stand up to her overwhelming power. Eras then assimilated everyone still asleep on Earth into herself and created a massive tree to drain their power so she could remake the world. She absorbed Melt, Asuna and Kureon into herself too, but they managed to break free after Melt had Kureon create a Satan Minosaur from him, causing them to burst through her chest. Eras quickly destroyed the Minosaur before turning her attention to the Ryusoulgers, asking them why they opposed her despite her making everyone be happy in their dreams forever. While some of the Ryusoulgers like Canalo become ready to concede to Eras, Asuna denounces Eras for trapping them in dreams and separating them from each other. Asuna's courage inspires the other Ryusoulgers to stand up to Eras, and they summon all of their Kishiryu to fight Eras in a final battle. Trivia *Eras' debut is a sphere-shaped core, similar to previous villain leaders including Shine and the Omnipotent God, who all took spherical forms and lacked a mobile form in their full appearance. However, it is presumed that Eras would have a mobile full body once she was resurrected. *Eras has one of the latest debut appearances made by Super Sentai villain leaders by making her debut in episode 40 of Ryusoulgers and is never mentioned or alluded before that point. *Due to being the leader and most powerful of Druidon Tribe, her chess motif is based on a queen piece, the most powerful piece on a chess board. *Eras is the first female Super Sentai villain since Grandiene to be the main villain of a season. *Eras is the first villain in Sentai history who actually has a benevolent motive rather than a malevolent one. Her goal was always to protect the Earth through her creations. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Unseen Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranormal Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Immortals Category:Parasite Category:Genocidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Supreme Beings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Guardians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elementals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Monster Master Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Energy Beings Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Brutes Category:Supervillains Category:Giant